Silver Key
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: It all started with a promise. He broke it, which led her body to the heavens.


**I'm back! Mwahahahaha. :)**

**This isn't a song fic. haha. (at last! No songs!)  
**

**This is my second tragedy fic!  
**

**If you don't know my first one, then read it! :P**

**This was inspired my a message I received from my friend. It's so sweet, I almost cried. **

**This SasuSaku fic has exactly 1000 words! Lubb it! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine yet? DADDY! But me Kishimoto-sama! (Spoiled brat...)**

**Read IT!  
**

* * *

"I promise, I'll love you forever." He said, and held her hand. She smiled.

"Are you sure? We're only twelve years old, and, well…you might change your mind when we get older." She said.

"No. I'll always love you." he smirked. _Forever and ever._

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Sasuke-kun!" she chirped out. He kissed his cheek.

"Sakura…What the matter?" He asked concernedly. She handed him a bracelet.

"What's this for?" he asked and examined the jewelry.

"You hold onto it. I keep the key, see?" she said as she let him touch the silver key.

"If you don't love me anymore, you can just tell me. I'll give it to you, to unleash that bracelet off of you." She smiled.

"Throw it away, Sakura. I'll love you forever. You don't need that key." He smirked. She giggled.

"Just to be safe, I'll hold it." she giggled and gave him a hug.

* * *

Years past, they were still together. Others even thought they were engaged! Well, they were absolutely wrong…Because at the young age of 16, he was already engaged to another girl. Damn! He hated arranged marriage so much! Sakura knew all about it, that's why they usually hang out with each other more often, because they know they'll be separated soon.

* * *

One day, Sasuke began avoiding her. She would see him showing affection to his, fiancée. He forgot all the days they were suppose to hang out. But this day, was their last day. Because tomorrow, they won't see each other again.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…this is our last day." Sakura said as she took his hand.

"Hn." He swiped his hand away.

"Sasuke-kun, why have you been avoiding me?" she was replied by his 'hn'.

"Sakura. I need the key." He said. Her eyes widened.

"You told me--"

"So what?!" he snapped. "Forever is a long time, and I can't love you forever anymore!"

Tears rolled down on her rosy cheeks. She smiled, but still, tears were still evident in her eyes.

"Here." She handed him the key, still smiling. He took it, and she then walked away, without another word. Sasuke thought Sakura loved him. Then why did she give up the key so easily? He frowned.

_'I guess she was just using me. She never loved me.' _He thought angrily as he kicked the Sakura flower that landed on the newly cut grass.

* * *

"Sasuke…" his fiancée, Sayuri, said sadly.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked concernedly.

"It's about Sakura." She said. His eyes widened.

"What happened to her?"

"She…died. 2 days ago!" she sobbed. His body froze. _She…dead?_

"H-How? W-Why?! DAMMIT! WHY?!" he shouted angrily. He fought back the urge to cry.

* * *

At the funeral, Sakura's mother, Atsuko, told Sasuke the cause of her daughter's death.

She told him that she died of heart failure. The key to the oxygen tank was missing. The oxygen tank keeps her breathing when she sleeps. Sasuke's body froze once again, as his grip on the key tightened. He showed her the key, and Atsuko gasped and cried again. She didn't blame Sasuke for Sakura's death though. To his surprise, she thanked him for keeping the key, instead of throwing it away. She also thanked him for loving her daughter dearly.

"Sasuke, dear, if you weren't engaged to Sayuri, would you love my dear Sakura? Forever? Just like what you said?" Atsuko asked, still tearing up.

"Yes." he answered truthfully. She smiled.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. Sayuri-chan is so lucky to have a man like you."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, come on… It's gonna rain soon." Sayuri told him. He glanced at her.

"Leave me. I'll come home. I promise." She nodded his head and left him.

_I promise…_

Those words keep echoing inside his head.

_"I promise, I'll love you forever." _**Lies. All lies.**_  
_

That was his promise and he broke it.

He left the key on top of Sakura's grave, until he saw the words carved in it.

**_'__I'll die if I loose you.'_**

And when he read it, he cried, for the first time in his teenage life.

* * *

**Awww! Was that tragedy enough for yah? :D**

**Please review**.** I hate it when people don't review but they favorite it. :(**

**It kinda hurts. :((**

**So, please.. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!!  
**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!  
**


End file.
